1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable computer, more particularly to a portable computer with a detachable handle which has a battery unit mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer, such as a notebook computer or a laptop computer, has a relatively small volume and occupies a relatively small space. Generally, the portable computer has a main electric power unit which is mounted in a computer body thereof. Since only a main electric power unit is provided, the electrical energy developed to do work is limited, thereby resulting in a relatively short operating time. If an auxiliary electric power unit is mounted to the computer body of the portable computer in order to provide additional electrical energy, the volume of the computer body should be increased, thus creating an adverse effect to the occupied space of the portable computer.